


Rough and Tumble

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Consensual Kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Friends with Benefits (09/09/2016)Prompt: In the weeks after Cally died, he burned with an angry fire that matched hers. altitudeandwine





	

Tyrol shut the hatch behind Kara and grabbed her arm. She smirked and pretended to fight. He shoved her toward the table then over it. Kara put her hands down and tried to push up, but Tyrol held her in place and yanked her sweats down, forcing her legs apart as he pushed the sweats down and off with his foot.

He fumbled with his own pants, giving Kara a chance to push away from the table. Tyrol moved in behind her, wrapped an arm around her and grabbed a breast, then thrust into her without preamble.

They both moaned.

Tyrol's grunts kept time with Kara's, the pace fast and hard. When Tyrol's hips stuttered and he stilled, spilling inside her, Kara muttered, "Frak," and jostled away from the table, forcing Tyrol's limp cock out of her body.

She whirled toward him, eyes blazing. "I didn't frakking finish." She pulled his hand to her cunt and snarled, "Get busy."

Fifteen minutes later, she was righting her clothes as Tyrol wiped down the table. Kara bent and adjusted her tits in her sports bra then grinned at him as she stood up. "After CAP tomorrow?"


End file.
